The present invention relates to an antenna-mounting device which includes a mount and a quick-release clip.
A car is equipped with a wireless apparatus for instant communication. A wireless apparatus needs an antenna for good performance. An antenna is generally mounted on a trunk lid of a car. It is easy for a thief to steal the antenna when the driver is not in the vicinity of the car, so it is necessary for a driver to remove the antenna from the trunk lid and store the antenna in the trunk.
A first conventional antenna-mounting device includes a mount and a magnet which is secured to the mount. An antenna is attached to the mount. The magnet attaches to the mount and the antenna to a trunk lid of a car. The magnet must be strong in order to retain the antenna on the trunk lid. However, the magnet cannot be too strong, otherwise, it cannot be removed from the trunk lid. As those factors conflict with each other, it is difficult for manufacturers to find a good balance therebetween.
A second conentional antenna-mounting device includes a mount and a clamp which is secured to the mount. An antenna is attached to the mount. The clamp includes a first member and a second member which is parallel to the first member in order to receive a trunk lid. The second member defines a plurality of tubular protrusions each defining an aperture. A thread is formed on an internal surface of each aperture. The threads of the bolts are engaged with the threads of the second member. Thus, the trunk lid is retained between the first member and the bolts. However, it is troublesome for a user to disengage the bolts from the trunk lid.